


Cycles

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin commutes into London and meets Arthur on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles

Merlin picked up his cycle outside of Waterloo station and carried it inside. A London courier, he nonetheless couldn’t afford to live in the capitol, so he commuted in. It was a little far out, but cheap. 

He side-eyed the suits waiting for the train, and saw the blond, _sexy_ in that way that only City blokes were, again. Merlin caught his eye and felt the blush rise to his cheeks. 

*** 

Biking bloke was back. Arthur caught him staring again, which was frankly fine with Arthur because the man was endearingly cute with the most ridiculous ears. When the cycler blushed, Arthur felt sure he was in there. He decided then to board the train to Hampton Court; he knew that was the bloke’s train because he’d watched him take it at least thrice last month. Arthur could change later, at Surbiton and get the proper train to get home. 

He jostled his way into the train car after the cycler, and managed to stand next to him. It took several stops to catch his eye. “I’m Arthur,” he said by way of introduction. 

The man looked a bit startled, and didn’t answer at first. “Ah. Er, Merlin,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Why?”

“Ah, well. General purposes?”

Arthur grinned. “I’ve seen you in the station.”

“Likewise.”

Surbiton was coming up. “Any chance of your number? I’d like to meet for a drink sometime, if you’d like.”

An even more surprised and beet-red Merlin gave Arthur his mobile number.

*** 

When Friday rolled around, Arthur got to the point.

Arthur: So, Merlin. Would you like to get a drink with me tonight?

Merlin: Arthur?

Arthur: Are you in the habit of being asked out via random number SMS?

Merlin: Prat.

Arthur: Is that a no, then?

Merlin: Yes. 

Merlin: I mean, no.

Merlin: I mean, yes, I’ll meet you for a drink, so long as you don’t have a trophy wife stashed away at your mansion in Esher.

Arthur: ☺ I live in Weybridge.

Merlin: Of course you do. With your trophy wife, your aristocratic title, and your 7-bedroom mansion.

Arthur: 6. And no wife. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m gay.

Merlin: SIX bedrooms, Lord Pendragon?

Arthur: That’s my father, and I’d rather not think about him while I’m thinking about having your cock up my arse in every bedroom of my admittedly enormous house. 

Arthur: Want to come round? I have a wine cellar. And a bike rack.

Merlin: You’re kidding, right?

Arthur: Not at all. Meet me for the 5:40 train and I’ll show you.

**** 

 

They met at the train and Arthur once again jostled his way into the car with Merlin. 

They didn’t talk much (people don’t) but when they emerged at Weybridge station, Arthur led the way to a Range Rover. Merlin put his cycle in the back. 

They showered (separately), Merlin got a tour of the (ridiculously large) surprisingly traditional home Arthur had inherited from his Grandfather (and clearly spent a pile doing renos in). There was a bloody _indoor pool_ , for fuck’s sake.

After a really nice dinner, they cuddled on the couch watching AI until Arthur stood. Wordlessly, he led Merlin into the master suite – the one thing Merlin hadn’t seen on the tour.

“We don’t really have to,” Arthur began. 

Merlin put a finger to Arthur’s mouth, shushing him. “But I think we do,” he said, and kissed him. 

Arthur moaned into the kiss, sliding a hand down to Merlin’s waist and pulling him toward the bed. Arthur’s knees hit the side and he collapsed into the mattress. Merlin pulled off his shirt and settled on Arthur’s chest, pressing him down with his hips.

In moments they were both naked, and Merlin was hard, weepingly hard. Arthur had a leg up over Merlin’s shoulder, and his hole was open to Merlin’s fingers, long and gentle, relentless, pushing against Arthur’s prostate and causing his cock to jump against his stomach.

“Inside me, please,” Arthur begged in that posh Oxbridge voice of his. Merlin took his mouth, sliding his tongue in to claim while his dick claimed Arthur’s arse.

He pounded into Arthur, heat surrounding his cock, one hand on Arthur’s neck and another on his dick, coaxing his orgasm from him. Merlin hit Arthur’s prostate with his cock, and it was enough – Arthur’s release pulsed over Merlin’s hand, and a groaning wail was wrenched from Arthur’s throat as Merlin came deep in his arse. 

“Fuck,” Merlin said. “Next time I want to ride you on the desk in your library.”

***

It was awfully good that Arthur’s staff had been given the weekend off.


End file.
